


New Beginnings

by theamberissubtle



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: AU, Aerith has a crush on the bartender, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jessie doesn't listen, Tifa needs her friends to keep their shit together, and makes it known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: “You’re even more beautiful than Tifa described,” Jessie grinned, delighting in the choked noise Tifa let out in the background, shaking Aerith’s hand enthusiastically. “I’m Jessie. And honestly, anyone who can get her to turn that shade of red is more than welcome here.”Or Tifa introduces Aerith to AVALANCHE, Jessie wants Tifa to get laid, and Aerith gets tipsy.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	New Beginnings

“Hey everyone, this is Aerith.”  
  
Eager eyes and smiles turned in the direction of the newcomer being ushered into Seventh Heaven by an unusually nervous Tifa. She was sporting the sort of grin they hadn’t seen on her before; an enthusiastic, excitable, somewhat tender expression that would have felt invasive to witness if they all weren’t so curious (and hadn’t known one another for so long).

She’d been on edge all morning, glancing at the double doors, clumsily cleaning as though it was her first day on the job and getting distracted to the point where she’d poured Wedge a glass of vodka instead of water.   
  
“Aerith is finally coming here tonight,” she’d warned them the first moment they’d entered the bar, eyes narrowing at Jessie. “ _Please_ be on your best behaviour.”

It was clearly important to Tifa, which made it the utmost importance to AVALANCHE.  
  
The special guest in question, Aerith, was smiling sheepishly, first glancing at Tifa in reassurance and then at the room at large, most of whom had started to make their way over to her with interest.  
  
Jessie, of course, was the first to reach them.  
  
“You’re even more beautiful than Tifa described,” Jessie grinned, delighting in the choked noise Tifa let out in the background, shaking Aerith’s hand enthusiastically. “I’m Jessie. And honestly, anyone who can get her to turn _that_ shade of red without even being in the room – she was practically _swooning_ when telling us about all your adventures together – is more than welcome here.”  
  
Aerith laughed delightedly, the tension fully releasing from her shoulders in the wake of Jessie’s easy teasing. “I’m flattered. I think.”  
  
She glanced over her shoulder to see Tifa’s palm flatten against her forehead, that exact shade of crimson spreading down her neck. Jessie’s grin widened as she watched Aerith watch Tifa; it was quick, but she caught the quirk of her lips, a satisfaction that was _very_ telling.

Tifa _was_ into her and Aerith was clearly into her back. She loved being right. 

“This is Biggs,” Tifa interrupted, hip-checking Jessie out of the way as she started to open her mouth again, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a normal amount about you, I promise. Ignore Jessie,” he greeted, grinning as he leaned forward and shook her hand.  
  
Aerith laughed easily. “Nice to meet you, too.”  
  
“You know Barret,” Tifa said, gesturing.  
  
Barret saluted her from his seat, the only one not bombarding her at the door. “Glad you made it. We’ve been telling Tifa to get you over here for weeks.”  
  
“I know! I’ve wanted to make a night of it since _forever_. Sector Five has been keeping me busy.”  
  
Tifa tossed Barrett a grateful look, sensing how at ease Aerith was with him, and turned to the last member of their group.   
  
“And Wedge, you kind of know?”  
  
“I’m swooping in for a handshake, too,” he grinned, and Aerith smiled back. Everyone got along with Wedge. It was impossible not to; his easy demeanor made anyone feel at ease.

“It’s nice to see you again in much pleasanter circumstances,” she said.  
  
“For sure!” he laughed, settling back into his seat and raising his half-empty mug of beer.   
  
“Okay, now that’s over with...” Tifa took a deep breath, the first hurdle crossed, and motioned to the bar. “Let me get you a drink. If you’re going to be spending an evening with this lot, you’re going to need one.”  
  
Aerith chuckled, allowing herself to be lead to the bar, easily slipping into conversation along the way.   
  
The others watched them go with an increased level of interest. The bar felt fuller, somehow, beyond the obvious additional person. It was like all this time they were _missing_ Aerith, and she was now exactly where she needed to be for the group to feel complete.   
  
“So.” Jessie turned to the group, her smile a little evil. “Tifa’s in love.”  
  
Biggs chuckled. “She might just be. I’ve never seen her like that before.”  
  
Wedge observed her making Aerith’s drink, her eyes never leaving the girl propped right in front of her at the counter. “Actually, yeah, I see it. She never stands close to someone like that while making them a drink.”  
  
Barret stayed quiet, a furtive smile curling his lips as he nursed his beer and glanced at the bar.

By then, Tifa had pushed a fruity looking cocktail over to Aerith who, upon seeing it, little umbrella and all, gasped and reached for it instantly, exclaiming how delicious it was. Shy, Tifa ducked her head and smiled, busying herself cleaning as Aerith sang her praises.   
  
Jessie spotted his smile instantly. “C’mon, B, spill some more details. You were with them practically since they met. Was the sexual tension that thick from the start? Aerith looks so homely and sweet but it’s always the innocent ones you’ve got to watch out for-”  
  
“I ain’t saying a thing,” Barret told them all. “Leave them to it.”  
  
But then he caught Aerith’s hand on Tifa’s arm and Tifa’s mesmerised eyes drop to the touch, unable to move, in the middle of cleaning the cocktail shaker, and the sheer amount of ridiculous longing from both of them broke his silence.  
  
“But what I will say,” he began, and Jessie perked up. “Is that I’ve never seen Tifa like this either. So no poking your nose in, and yeah I’m looking at you Jessie.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“He’s got a point,” Biggs sniggered.  
  
“Ha ha, ye of little faith. I have no intention of _poking my nose_ in. I just wanted to confirm my suspicions. I mean...”  
  
At her tone, they all turned to the bar again, more obvious this time with their staring. Tifa was over on the customer’s side of the bar, her own drink in hand (which she never did until the end of the night, even if it was just AVALANCHE, always too busy serving everyone else and watching over them), sitting on a bar stool and caught up in easy conversation if her rapt gaze and smile were anything to go by. Aerith was gesticulating, clutching her own drink, touching Tifa gently on her arm, knee, shoulder, wherever she could reach, wherever it made sense for her to touch. Tifa was leaning into it, clearly enraptured.   
  
Wedge’s mouth dropped open. “Is Tifa...”  
  
“Bi, I think,” Jessie filled in, unable to stop her open stare.  
  
Barret rolled his eyes. “What did I just say-”  
  
“Hey Tifa,” Jessie called out, ignoring them all. “How about you let _us_ talk to Aerith for a while.” She stalked over to the bar, wrapping her arm around Aerith’s shoulders as she settled into mischief - and the stool on her other side. “You did bring her here to meet us, right?”  
  
Barret sighed and took a huge glug of his beer.

Biggs clapped him on the shoulder. “You tried.”  
  
“But you know Jessie.” Wedge motioned to the bar vaguely, where whatever Jessie was saying had caused both her targets to turn pink. “I reckon Tifa expected it. She probably warned Aerith. ”

“Tifa can handle it,” Barret shrugged. “And I don’t think Jessie’s meddling is enough to put Aerith off.”  
  
Over at the bar, Jessie was indeed poking her nose in.   
  
“I’ve never seen this one,” Jessie yanked her thumb at Tifa, “so eager to introduce us to someone before.”  
  
“Jessie,” Tifa warned, eyes narrowed. “She _was_ integral to all of AVALANCHE’s plans, especially while you were getting your ass kicked-”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Aerith giggled. “It’s really nice being able to meet you all in person. Tifa's told me a lot about you.”  
  
“All bad things I hope?” Jessie smirked, still not moving her arm from around her, delighting in the way Tifa’s frown deepened. “I’m sadly one hundred percent straight by the way otherwise you would _totally_ be my type. All prim and proper on the surface, super polite and sweet, and then undoubtedly less innocent underneath. It’s a layers thing.”  
  
In the midst of adopting a fake pondering stance, finger beneath her chin, Jessie suddenly yelped as she felt Tifa’s heavy boot make contact with her knee.   
  
Aerith cocked her head, taking it in her stride. “Who said I’m prim and proper?”  
  
Jessie’s grin showed teeth. “Do go on.... Tifa here is going to burst an eardrum trying to listen to this – ow, stop kicking me!”  
  
“Stop being a menace!”  
  
Jessie pouted. “I’m helping you get _laid_ -”  
  
This time Tifa’s entire hand covered Jessie’s mouth, cheeks instantly inflamed, as she wrestled her friend away from her guest, practically dragging her across the floor back to her original table with the others - who simply watched nonchalantly.   
  
“Do not ruin this for me,” Tifa hissed at them all as she stalked back to the bar, where she didn’t notice Aerith staring at her arms.   
  
“Bad time to need a refill,” Wedge sighed, nursing his dregs.  
  
Barret snorted, drumming his fingers. He hadn’t seen _this_ Tifa before.

Biggs patted Jessie’s shoulder absent-mindedly as she pouted. “I really _was_ trying to help her get laid.”

“I honestly don’t think she needs your help.”  
  
Jessie sighed. “I guess not, but it’s more fun when I’m involved.”  
  
“To you, maybe.”

Jesse simply shrugged, sighing at her own empty martini glass. “I better wait five minutes.”

* * *

  
“I am so sorry about them,” Tifa apologised again, glaring over Aerith’s shoulder as she set about making another batch of drinks, attentive as always despite her desire to ignore their existence completely.

“Don’t apologise. They clearly care about you a lot,” Aerith reassured, her smile turning sly. “Besides, Jessie seems quite invested in your sex life. I suppose that’s flattering.”  
  
Tifa choked on air as though she’d never expected to hear anything of the sort fall from Aerith’s mouth.  
  
“I wouldn’t call it _flattering_. She just has no filter. And since I told her not to do exactly what’s she doing, she’s taken it as a personal challenge. ”  
  
“Does she have a reason to be concerned?” Aerith asked, swiping a finger along the condensation of her glass, looking up at Tifa through her eyelashes.

It was very effective.   
  
“N-no,” Tifa stuttered out, unsure what she was admitting to, or what Aerith was actually asking.   
  
“Oh. So your sex life is thriving.”  
  
“NO,” Tifa instantly refuted, almost dropping the bottle of vodka in her hand. “I mean, no, I don’t really have one,” she said, blushing madly, knowing there was no good answer to this question. She busied herself making Jessie’s martini - not that she deserved it. Her brain was working overdrive as she went through the motions of pouring liquor. Was that the right answer? _Was_ there a right answer? This was _impossible_. And she was surely sweating.   
  
Except Aerith looked happy at the admission. “Oh,” she said cryptically, “good to know.”  
  
“Is it?” Tifa questioned, still avoiding her eyes. “Good to know, I mean.”  
  
“Well, yes. Knowing you don’t sleep around makes this a lot easier.”  
  
 _This_? What was _this_? Confused, Tifa finally looked up, only to be met with a mischievous smile that sent her stomach swooping.  
  
Before she could ask, Aerith volunteered, “I’m happy you’re not having sex with other people, Tifa.”  
  
It was the boldest, most unexpected thing Aerith had ever uttered, potentially fueled by alcohol, but even so, she held her gaze with a surprising amount of nerve.   
  
Tifa was speechless. What was an appropriate response to that? Were friends usually happy about their other friend’s lack of love life? She didn’t have time to unpack and process what on earth was happening as her mouth was already opening of its own accord, heart snagged on a wave of jealousy she hadn’t expected to feel. “And you?” she asked, trying to sound disinterested and failing drastically. It was ridiculously primitive to focus on jealousy, but she was unable to stop herself.  
  
Aerith blushed and looked down, almost as though she hadn’t expected Tifa to dish it back. “Virgin, actually.” She resumed sipping her drink through a straw, resting her elbows on the table, cheeks darkening at the admittance. She wasn’t embarrassed about her lack of experience, but she was talking about it with _Tifa_ and that changed things.   
  
Tifa eyes snapped to meet hers. Aerith met her gaze evenly, tension coiling around them.   
  
“We have a lot in common,” Tifa confided, her voice hoarse.   
  
“No way,” Aerith exclaimed, though the gleam in her eye revealed her to be delighted. “You’re really attractive. You must get offers all the time.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean I’m interested,” Tifa said, heart thumping so hard she was worried for her ribcage. “And what about you? The same applies to you.”  
  
Aerith half-shrugged, uncomfortable once the attention returned to her again. “There was never anyone I wanted to do that with.”  
  
Tifa cleared her throat, failed to speak, and cleared it again. “I know what you mean.”  
  
“Hmm,” Aerith agreed, sparing a moment to glance at her exposed stomach, lingering, before she tilted her chin up to meet her enraptured gaze; Tifa hadn’t moved a muscle since this conversation began. “My luck might be changing, however.”  
  
Was... Was Aerith insinuating...?  
  
“Oh,” she said, lamely, after she forgot to breathe for a moment.

Quickly, she finished pouring everyone’s drinks and practically leapt across the room to deliver them, feeling Aerith’s eyes on her back as she excused herself abruptly.

She needed a second - a second she wouldn’t get with Jessie eyeing her like that.  
  
“Tifa,” Jessie said instantly, happily accepting her martini, “You need to get your shit together. That girl is _hot_.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” Tifa rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious, it looks like she’s flirting, and if you’re being all _uncool_ over there, I’m gonna-”  
  
“Bye!” Tifa scurried away before Jessie could really get started.   
  
She hated to accept it, but Jessie was right: she needed to lean into this. If Aerith wanted her, that changed everything; it put an entirely different spin on her feelings and her plan for what to do with them. Truthfully, she’d been nursing an attraction since Don Corneo’s Mansion, and those feelings had only developed as their paths entwined. She and Aerith were genuine friends, close friends. She hadn’t wanted to ruin that by misunderstanding her intentions, but this time, Aerith was making it hard not to read into her flirting. In the past, she’d said a couple of things that made her think there was something mutual fizzling between them but it was easier to dissuade herself from reacting to it. Aerith was like that, she always reasoned. She was caring, considerate, she was easy to talk to, reveal things to; she was witty, smart, teasing, playful, affectionate.

But maybe...maybe Aerith felt more for her. Maybe she’d misunderstood all along, caught in thinking her feelings were one-sided.

Tifa would be an idiot if she didn’t lean into it _hard_. 

So, when she reached the bar, she drew herself up to full height and willed her heartbeat to cooperate.

Aerith was gazing at her inquisitively if not outright knowingly, like she’d known what her words would set in motion.  
  
“Would you like another drink?” Tifa asked, needing to start somewhere.

Aerith’s smile grew. “If you’re having one.”  
  
“I can make that happen,” she said, voice chipper to her own ears, setting about making another fruity concoction.

She felt Aerith’s eyes on her the whole time. She didn’t attempt conversation, clearly content to observe. “You’re good with your hands,” Aerith told her, tone casual, but Tifa was sure that if she turned around, her eyes would be sparkling.

It occurred to her right then that Aerith _had_ been flirting all this time, just to see Tifa flustered.

This time, Tifa leaned into it, bolstered by her new resolve. “Thanks. I’d like to think it’s a transferable skill.”

Hearing Aerith’s hitched breathing was reward enough, and she turned around to present her drink after an extra couple of seconds of anticipation. Aerith’s eyes were darker, more intense. Tifa returned her look, not breaking eye contact for a long moment.

The tension was as thick as it had ever been.

They were so wrapped up in their exchange, they failed to notice Jessie hovering at the other side of the bar.

“ _Nice_. Tifa, that’s the most suggestive thing I’ve ever heard you say, I’m proud.”  
  
“Of course you’re here,” Tifa groaned, embarrassment back in full force as she hid her face in her hands.

Jessie laughed. “Martini please. Genuinely sorry to interrupt the foreplay, though. I might concede that you really don’t need my help getting laid, if that helps.”  
  
“She doesn’t,” Aerith said, and both girls’ heads snapped towards her. Aerith shrugged, aiming for nonchalance, but her red cheeks gave her away. “I’m just saying.”  
  
Like before, Tifa choked on _nothing_. Aerith grinned at her, their normal dynamic returning.

At this point, Jessie was practically vibrating. “I’m going to be telling this story at your wedding-”  
  
“JESSIE!”  
  
Finally snapping, Tifa made to lunge at her, but Biggs beat her to it, sheepish as he pushed her back to their table, which reminded Tifa and Aerith that they were in a relatively quiet bar surrounded by other people.   
  
“I am going to kill her,” Tifa swore, glaring at Jessie’s parting wave. “I wish I could blame the alcohol but she’s usually like this. I’m sorry-”  
  
“Tifa,” Aerith interrupted, stealing her attention. She drew herself up to full height, steeling herself. “I like you, if that wasn’t obvious,” she said in a rush, not stopping for moment. “I like your friends. I like your bar. I think you’re the sweetest, most attractive person I’ve ever met. I’d like us to date. I... was going to keep being subtle about it until I was sure it’s what you wanted, but I think we’re past subtle. I just... wanted to tell you that. So there can’t be any misinterpretation.”

She finished her drink for something to do, a little shy but adamant to let the words settle.   
  
“Oh,” Tifa breathed, dumbly, in the face of all her dreams coming true. “I like you, too,” she added, breathlessly.   
  
Aerith burst out laughing. “That’s _it_? I just gave you a speech.”  
  
“Give me a little credit,” Tifa spluttered, life returning to her body at Aerith’s teasing eyebrow. “You _just_ said you liked me. I’m... processing.”  
  
Delighted, Aerith giggled, leaning over the bar. “See, cute.”  
  
Tifa rolled her eyes. “I’m never living any of this down, am I?”  
  
“You are oblivious,” Aerith agreed, “but I like that about you.”  
  
“I like everything about you, which is why I didn’t want to ruin what we already had.”  
  
Aerith softened. “Then it’s a good job _I_ decided to ruin it. But I think you would’ve got there eventually.”  
  
Tifa smiled at her with all her feelings on display, uninhibited, and Aerith responded in kind, reaching over the bar to touch her arm, to ground them both to the moment.  
  
“I thought that I was seeing what I wanted to see,” Tifa said, needing to explain.  
  
Aerith nodded like she already knew. “I was waiting,” she reiterated. “I didn’t want to scare you off.” She leaned back, drawing them both out of their confession. “We should probably spend time with your friends, though, since that's why I'm here.”  
  
Tifa nodded slowly, as though in a daze. “Probably. Head over, I’ll be there with more drinks. We should talk, though. Later?”  
  
Aerith slid off the stool and winked. “Talk, huh. We can do that, too.”  
  
With that, she headed over to table by the dartboard to enthusiastic greetings from the others.

Tifa watched her go, heart clenched.

She was _giddy_. She felt like a kid with a crush. A reciprocated crush. And she was an adult, which made the swoop of nervous excitement in her stomach very obvious. Aerith was _stunning_. She’d known that from the first instance. It had just struck her that she could appreciate her without feeling guilty for looking at her, thinking about her, in that way.

There was more to process and she was reeling but for now, she had drinks to deliver and a – girlfriend? – to impress.

* * *

  
“You and I are best friends,” Jessie, two hours later, an arm draped over the back of Aerith’s chair.

Aerith, who was swaying happily, leaned into her. “I agree!”

“No, but, like, best friends,” Jessie insisted, waggling a finger. “Which means you have to tell me all the details when you have sex with Tifa.”  
  
Aerith nodded sagely, lost to the alcohol, like it was a perfectly normal request. “No problem.”  
  
Tifa tossed a flabbergasted glance at Wedge, who grinned benignly in support, long past his own threshold for drinks.

Less intoxicated, Biggs’s mouth twitched. Barret was ignoring them by this point, playing darts in the corner.

To make up for the pair’s lack of sobriety, Tifa had started to moderate her alcohol consumption to keep an eye on things, but more than anything, she wanted Aerith to have a good time. If she’d learned anything about the other girl, it was that she was just as guilty for overwork and putting other’s before herself as Tifa was. It was nice to see her let her hair down.

Jessie was just a messy adult with no excuses for her behaviour.

“Speaking of Tifa,” Aerith announced, standing unsteadily. “I’m going to sit with her.”

Tifa barely had a second to grab her as she collapsed unceremoniously into her lap.

She’d been in the next seat over, certainly close enough for a private conversation, but her spatial awareness wasn’t what it was two hours ago.  
  
“I think it’s time we called it a night,” Tifa said, holding Aerith steady as she threatened to slide to the floor. It made her heart thump to be holding her so intimately. “Can someone lock up for me? I’ll take care of everything else tomorrow.”  
  
“Your arms are amazing,” Aerith whisper-yelled, both hands gripping her biceps.

Tifa blushed, standing up and pulling Aerith up with her.

“She can stay at mine,” Jessie volunteered. “Your place is tiny.”  
  
“You literally share a room with two other people.”  
  
“I’ll help,” Biggs volunteered, drowning the last of his beer.   
  
“I’ll be fine, she isn’t heavy. Take Jessie home instead.”  
  
“C’mon Jessie,” Biggs beckoned, like he knew the exact tone to use to coax her. He motioned for a tipsy Wedge to stand up too.  
  
Jessie pouted but she was drunk and tired enough to follow instruction.   
  
“I’ll see you all tomorrow?” she asked, phrasing it as a question that only had one answer. “Aerith, come hang out. I promise I won’t ask about sex with Tifa.”  
  
Aerith lifted her head from Tifa’s shoulder, clearly confused. “I haven’t had sex with Tifa.”

“Better get on that,” Jessie told her, Biggs and Wedge guiding her out the door as she gave a blasé wave of the hand. The others echoed goodbyes. Tifa knew she'd see them all the next day at the bar.

With that, Barret was the only one left.

“Go home, Tif. I got this.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Tifa asked, despite the fact she’d asked for the favour in the first place.   
  
“You’ve got more important things to do,” he said, tone teasing, as Aerith entwined their fingers and leaned on her fully. 

Tifa’s blush stopped her next defense. “Thanks. I owe you one.”  
  
“No way. Seeing you this happy...” He paused, clearly considering his words. “I’m happy for you. You deserve this. Now, go put her to bed. I’ll leave the key under your door later.”  
  
A lump in her throat from affection, Tifa nodded gratefully but didn’t waste any time, holding onto Aerith as they both made their way out the door of Seventh Heaven into the cool early morning hours.

It was completely deserted, for once.

Tifa managed to get her home easily since Aerith was incredibly light. She was also quiet, near sleep, following her lead. It was adorable. Tifa didn’t mind her role one bit.

She was glad Marle wasn’t there; she couldn’t handle her smirk at the moment. She’d teased Tifa about her lovesick attitude before Tifa had even been aware of her own feelings. Marle didn’t miss a thing.

Though Tifa’s place was small, and there was only one small bed, it was enough for a sleepy Aerith.

She hesitated, guiding Aerith on top of the covers, helping her remove her shoes.

“Do you want clothes to change into?” she asked gently, feeling out of sorts because Aerith was there, in her room, and her heart was pounding. 

That seemed to sober Aerith up. She looked at her surroundings, at Tifa, the punchbag in the corner, the lack of decor, and gave a small smile, as though she’d expected Tifa’s room to look exactly like it did and was charmed by it. “Thanks.”  
  
She was at least capable of getting changed alone.

Tifa busied herself getting her a glass of water and some aspirin, sparing a moment to get undressed, too. Her usual tank top and sleep shorts were fine, she told herself, trying not to overthink. She got changed in plain view after Aerith settled beneath the sheets, trying to control her embarrassment, but she figured Aerith was too out of it to notice anyway.

Aerith wearing something similar – her clothes – was doing dangerous things to her heart. Aerith insisting she sleep next to her in the bed could have finished her off. 

Gently, Tifa perched on the edge of the bed, wondering what the right etiquette was. Should she refuse out of gallantry?   
  
“I know I’m irresistible,” Aeirth teased sleepily, pulling Tifa’s arm over her so she was forced to cuddle up behind her. “But I’m sure you can resist for a night.”  
  
“Hey,” Tifa said with all the fondness she could muster, Aerith’s teasing words having the required effect: she was able to settle into position, her brain calming instantly, her nose buried in Aerith’s hair.

It was heavenly.  
  
“We’ll talk... tomorrow...” Aerith murmured, already asleep.  
  
Tifa pressed her lips to the back of her head and settled into her bed comfortably, refusing to spend the rest of the night overthinking and ruining a perfectly good thing. 

* * *

  
“Oh, wow, so this is what a hangover feels like.”  
  
The next morning, Aerith forced herself upright and blearily took in her surroundings.

She’d untangled herself from Tifa’s grip to squint at the room, wondering where on earth she was for a long moment. Upon realising, she calmed instantly, her headache forgotten momentarily as she looked down at a tousled Tifa waking from sleep.

She could have squealed.

In a moment, the entire night came back to her: meeting Tifa’s friends, getting tipsy, revealing her feelings to Tifa, Tifa reciprocating, and then getting very drunk. Then, Tifa guiding her to her room and cuddling her all night.

“Morning,” Tifa said, blinking adorably. “I’m sorry for how we slept-”  
  
“No.” Aerith held up her hand. “Don’t ruin it. I’m sure you were perfectly chivalrous last night, but waking up with you is the only thing keeping my hangover at bay. Besides, we’re going out, right? I’m allowed to sleep in your bed.”  
  
Tifa looked wide-awake after that; she propped herself up with an arm.

Aerith grinned. “Last night was fun.”  
  
Relieved, Tifa smiled along and nodded. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

Aerith resisted rolling her eyes. “You’re being so stiff! Tifa, I confessed! I remember everything. You said that you wanted me back. So can we, like, skip to the part where you’re happy I’m in in your bed.”  
  
It was worth it to see Tifa’s face change colour.

Aerith laughed. “Thanks for lending me clothes, by the way.”

She was overwhelmed by the smell of her; it was all so intimate, wearing her clothes, sleeping in her bed, waking up next to her. She wanted hundreds of mornings just like it.   
  
“Your dress didn’t look comfortable to sleep in,” Tifa supplied, sitting up against the pillow.

There was a moment of content silence, at least on Aerith’s part, before Tifa spoke again.  
  
“I’m sorry for being so... awkward. I’ve never done this before. Any of it. I’ve never been interested like this in someone. And I’ve never had someone sleep in my bed or even be in my room.”  
  
Tifa’s honesty melted Aerith completely.

“Me too,” Aerith said gently. “This is new for me too. But we’re still best friends.”

Tifa looked relieved at the reminder. “I’ll take you out,” she vowed. “Wherever you want to go. A real date. ”  
  
“For now, I’m content right here,” Aerith yawned, lying back down, her head finding its way to Tifa’s chest. “And then you can buy me breakfast when my hangover gets even worse.”

Tifa smiled. “I can manage that.”

She settled in beside her, pulling Aerith closer and nuzzling into her back contently, arm tight around her stomach.

Aeririth beamed, giddy beyond measure.

It was less pure when she shuffled backwards to make sure they were truly meshed together and felt a bolt of arousal at how close they were, but she could let that go for now.

They had time. 

In the end, it was lunchtime before they ventured out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
